I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for assisting handicapped individuals, medical patients and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable lifting stand that readily enables users to rise from a seated to a standing position.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many simple lifting devices for handicapped or crippled individuals are known in the art. A variety of devices may comprise a lower, planar base for placement on a floor or carpet. Such devices may support an upwardly projecting tower structure grasped by a user for lifting or rising. However, all known prior art lifting aid devices may be inconvenient and uncomfortable to use. Because of the conventional geometry or design characteristic of known prior art devices, excessive lifting or pulling forces must often be exerted by the user. We have sought to maximize leverage and user leg support to minimize the pulling forces needed to rise. Moreover a user must often grasp the tower portion while seated awkwardly. The handle must therefore be positioned conveniently relative to the user. Therefore an acceptable device must be adaptable for use in many different situations to present an accessible lift.